Flirting with Danger
by secretstranger69
Summary: Minerva stumbles upon a scene and truth that refuses to leave her mind. Hermione Granger is a blood thirsty vampire. And to make matters worse, she has her eyes on Minerva. And now Rolanda wants her turn.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welp. This is the hottest thing I've ever written. And I think the most well done so please review and tell me what you think. I'm proud of this one. It's def a one shot

* * *

Lids low, she pouted. "Oh come on baby. I'm hungry." Both of her hands were against the graffiti filled wall, pinning the other woman into place. The lights in the bathroom were dim, adding to the club atmosphere

"You'll survive." The girl replied with a deep, feminine voice. She was of equal height to the brunette accosting her and she displayed no fear. Minerva, however, was trembling in the corner, confused, frightened, and reluctantly aroused by the sight.

"Oh but I'm dying to get a taste of you." She said and leaned in for a kiss. The girl moved her head to the side and Minerva watched as the woman sniffed the offered throat. "Besides, you smell so good…and different. Did you change your diet?"

She nodded. "Just for you, Hermione." Her previously still hands gripped the shoulders covered by a leather jacket and familiar curls. Minerva remained silent, her suspicions confirmed. It had been only a year since Hermione graduated, but Minerva hadn't expected to see such change in the young woman. She had intended merely to confirm the identity of the vampire but she now that she knew, she had to see it. She needed to see if Hermione would do what she hoped she wouldn't.

Hermione grinned, fangs elongated and dripping. The liquid dripping from her fangs had a strange effect on Minerva and on the woman Hermione was after as well. Her mouth dropped open just a bit and she squirmed in place. Hermione chuckled, "Now you have to let me taste. What do you think Minerva?"

In a nearby corner, the Minerva's eyes widened and just before she dashed out of the room, she was lifted back into her office. Hermione's laughter rang in her ears as she rose out of the pensive.

She was far from the schoolgirl Minerva once knew.

"Watch anything interesting?"

Minerva jumped and turned. "Hermione! What are you – how did you get in here?" School was no longer in session, but the security measures were still in place. No one should have been able to get into her office without notice.

The girl shrugged. "I'm not. Magic. Would you like for me to come? That could be arranged."

She shook her head and hid behind the safety of her desk. "No. What do you want? And what happened to you?"

"I just want to talk. And maybe get a meal out of you." She smiled, fangless yet somehow just as frightening.

"Who did this to you?"

"I did."

Minerva frowned and Hermione – or rather, her image winked before moving to stand near the fire, staring into it. The light of it made her both translucent and incandescent. Truly, she seemed the brightest witch of her age. She gestured to the couch nearby.

"Come. Sit. I can't bite."

Minerva warily walked over. "May I?" She asked holding out her hand. A silent glance was her only answer, consent implied. With much caution, Minerva attempted to touch the figure before her. Emphasis on attempt. Satisfied, she sat on the couch and waited.

"I needed time." Hermione started. "I am the brightest witch of my age and I was steadily aging. There is not time enough in this life to learn and do everything I intend. I have what feels like an obligation almost, to do something. Something to bridge this gap between muggles and wizards even if it's just introducing the technology. But that takes time – something I was slowly running out of faster than I could see. So I began to research."

She turned and smirked at the look on Minerva's face.

"I know what you're thinking. But I am not Tom and you are not Dumbledore. Let me be clear. I have no desire to live forever. I'm well aware everyone dies. I've seen it first hand, just like you. Unlike Riddle, when death comes for me, I will welcome her, but until that day, I have work to do."

Minerva exhaled the breath she was holding and conjured a cup of tea. "Donnae scare me like that lass. I'm far too old for another war."

Hermione laughed loudly and nodded. "My apologies. I have acquired a flair for the dramatic. Comes with the territory."

"Yes. Tell me how your research led to this territory."

Hermione dipped her head. "It didn't. I came across a million curses, spells, rituals for an extra decade or two, but I wanted four. Maybe even a century if only to see the change in the wizarding world. I even considered a career in magical creatures. I looked everywhere, in every book. I did everything but obsess over this, quickly approaching my self imposed deadline, pun intended." She laughed again.

Minerva rolled her eyes. "Corny jokes part of this newfound territory as well?"

Hermione shrugged, "A personal choice. I'm going to have to deal with my company for a very long time. Might as well enjoy it." She smirked.

"Is that why this story is taking a while?"

She chuckled, "I have a feeling I'll be telling this story a lot in my lifetime. I'd like to get it right. Now be a good practice dummy and shush."

Minerva rolled her eyes. "I'll die before you finish."

"An actual possibility." Hermione cleared her throat. "As I was saying, all the research I did culminated in nothing, even my minuscule look into vampires. I never truly considered it, not believing it to be worth the risk. Little did I know, my intent for longevity was enough for them to consider me. A week after my deadline, I walk into my house to find, well, this." She said gesturing to herself.

"Some androgynous being was sitting on my couch, smirking, waiting." She huffed. "I burned the damn couch trying to kill them. Never did get those stains out…" she shook her head. "Anyway, they made me an offer I couldn't refuse."

She paused.

"If this is a dramatic pause, it's not a good one."

Hermione hummed in thought. "Yeah I spent that pause wondering if it was too much. Let me start over."

"No!" Minerva shouted and Hermione rose her brow.

"Drawn in?"

"Agitated and sleepy. Many would caution against denying me rest. You may not physically be here but I can still make things very difficult for you."

Hermione pouted and sank onto the couch, "You never let me have any fun. Very well." She said and angled her body towards Minerva. "Long story short, I chose to transform after assurance that I would still be me, deadline included. That I would indeed need blood to survive, but that it would need to be willingly given, sexually given. That girl you saw was my chosen source at the time."

"She is no longer?"

She hummed and shook her head. "No." She looked at Minerva much like that night, eyes lidded, lips curled in a smirk as she leaned towards her. "Too young." She whispered.

Minerva woke from her slumber with a gasp, her chest heaving.

"What the hell was that?" She asked the empty sunlit room. Standing, she left the bedroom and saw her cup of tea still sitting where she had left it during her talk with Hermione. The pensieve was still out but the fire was dead.

Certain the events had happened, she fixed the room and began her day. Her mind of course was preoccupied but outwardly she showed no sign.

"Minerva!"

For only a split second, she wondered if it was a Hermione calling her name. She turned only to be confronted by her longtime friend Rolanda Hooch. During the summer, Minerva was the only one required to remain in the castle, but as it had been for years, Rolanda remained to keep her company.

"You bitch, you never went to the bathroom did you? You swore you were going to stay all night."

And to drag her to places she shouldn't be.

Minerva sighed, "You're right, Hootie. I'm sorry. I just felt like a grandmother." At 82 years old, Minerva appeared to be half her age, but her body felt twice that. "I can't keep up."

"Oh. Did I not tell you about the potion?"

Minerva rose her brow and turned on the woman. "Have you been cheating without me, Rolonda?"

"Oy! There's no need for name calling. It was an honest mistake. Next time."

"There won't be a next time, woman! I'm done!"

"Nope. You promised to stay. Stay all night with me and then we can be done."

Minerva clenched her jaw and nodded. "Can't we visit a different club?"

Hooch grinned as they walked along the hall. "Nope. I have a date waiting for me next week!"

Minerva groaned and rest her head in her hands. "We need to talk."

* * *

"So, Hermione is a vampire?"

Minerva nodded. "And for some reason saw fit to pay me a visit."

Hooch frowned. "Should we be worried?"

"I'm not certain. She didn't seem power hungry or threatening, and she claimed she only wanted to better integrate muggles and wizards." Minerva ran her hand over her face, part of her wondering why she omitted the truth of Hermione's visit. "I'm just not certain what I think of it all."

Hooch shook her head. "The road to hell is paved with good intentions. There's a lot we don't know here." She sighed. "Very well. You don't have to join me at the club. But I will still be going."

"What if you see her?"

Hooch shrugged. "If she's true to her word, then perhaps nothing will happen."

* * *

The bass was pumping though it was barely a whisper thanks to Hooch's handy earplugs. Magically enchanted of course. The tiny, hidden plugs blocked out the music but not the flirting. She smirked at her date and dipped her head suggesting they hit the dance floor. The red head grinned and nodded.

"If you think you can keep up." She said with a wink.

Hooch chuckled. "Perhaps. But it wouldn't be the first time I've gone down."

With that, they joined the mass of grinding bodies. Hands inappropriately placed, the two lost theirselves to the beat.

Thankfully, the older woman had a spell for that too…and a potion. Certain she would feel it in the morning, Hooch allowed herself to be swept up in the curves of the woman.

"Where's Minerva?"

Without halting her grind, Hooch looked over at Hermione and shook her head.

"Not here."

"Can we talk?"

Hooch sighed. "Hey, I have to go speak with my friend here about work."

"Don't tell me you're a workaholic." The red head said with a frown.

"Nowhere near. But this is important."

The girl eyed Hermione and nodded. "I'm going to the bathroom. Don't be long."

Hooch smiled and kissed her before following Hermione out.

"What do you want? And make it quick."

Hermione smirked. "I never pegged you for a club freak, Madame Hooch."

The blonde shrugged, "And I never pegged you as the type to do…this." She said gesturing to her.

"Then I suppose we never knew each other very well." She said with a chuckle and crooked smile. It would've been charming if not for the fangs on display.

"So it seems. Look I'm on a time limit. Minerva isn't here. If you want to see her you can send a letter and make an appointment. In the daylight preferably."

Those brown eyes flicked across her face and to Hooch's surprise, the girl's expression slowly fell. She stepped away, and nodded sadly. "I see…Will you tell her I asked about her?" She asked as she slid into the shadows.

"Sure." Hooch said and watched the woman disappear. Shaking her head, she returned to the club in time to see her date exit the bathroom. Smirking, she danced her way to the girl.

* * *

"She asked about you. That was it."

"What did she say?"

Hooch shrugged. "Not much. She could tell i was wary of her and she seemed almost hurt about it. She wanted you to know she asked about you."

Minerva blinked. "That's it?"

"Yep. She faded into the shadows. Very dramatic that one, but it looked good."

Minerva hummed. "Maybe she won't be a problem then."

Hooch shrugged. "She was a smart girl."

* * *

"Hello, Minerva."

The older woman looked up from her paperwork. "Hermione."

"I was told you preferred a daytime visit."

Minerva rose her brow. "I'm certain she also mentioned an appointment."

Hermione chuckled. "I must have missed that part amongst all the loud music and what not."

"I'm sure. To what do I owe this visit?"

She shrugged and plopped into a chair. "Well I asked about a meal and you never answered."

Minerva huffed. "Don't be foolish. I'm entirely too busy to be your entertainment."

"You needn't insult me Minerva. It's not like I'm threatening you. Just asking you to dinner."

Minerva sighed and considered her words. "Are you truly yourself Hermione?"

"I can't answer that. Has this change changed me? Obviously. I would never have had the courage to speak with you so freely before. Am I some brand new villain? No. Not yet anyway. Anything could happen in a century or two."

Minerva pursed her lips.

"I know." Hermione said. She always was capable of following Minerva's thought process. "You don't like this and you don't understand it. That doesn't mean you need to treat me with such callous suspicion. We were close once, you know. I understand that you're uncertain. Allow me the chance to teach you, Professor."

Hermione did have a point. The girl had done nothing to earn her distrust. Especially with the admission that her 'meal' had to be willingly given. Sighing, she tampered down the auror in her demanding 'constant vigilance'.

"It's your own fault." She said glancing over her glasses. "Perhaps if you weren't so dramatic.."

Hermione laughed. "Yes. I suppose you have a point. It was simply too easy, considering the way you found out."

Minerva chuckled. "Fair enough. So when you say dinner?"

"I mean human food. For now anyway." She grinned, her fangs hidden.

"Very well."

* * *

"I remember you mentioning you'd never had Thai. I say we rectify that." Hermione said by way of greeting and led them inside the small muggle restaurant.

Minerva groaned as they sat down. "I remember you saying there would be an aftermath if I did."

Hermione smirked and shrugged. "It's all part of the experience, Minerva. Where's that gryffindor courage?"

She rolled her eyes. "Ugh that joke is so overdone!" Hermione burst into uncontrollable laughter as Minerva began imitating those who used the line. She was quite proud of herself, never having made the young woman laugh quite so hard.

"I needed that." Hermione said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. The waiter arrived, and the two women ordered their meals. Minerva was wholly uncertain of what she had gotten herself into. However as much as she hated the prod at her gryffindor courage, she never backed down from the challenge.

"What has been going on?"

"Well," she started with a sigh, "it would seem that my new capabilities complicate things just a bit. My demeanor and aura has changed and thus magical creatures are wary of me. I'm having a much harder time creating peace than I expected. It has me a bit bogged down, but I'm certain there's nothing I can do until everyone adjusts to my new state."

Minerva rose her brow, "Magical creatures? I thought you intended to create peace between muggles and mages?"

"I intend quite a bit." Hermione hummed with a smirk.

Soon after that the women's food arrived. Hermione watched with glee as Minerva took her first bite.

She had to admit, once she acclimated to the constant sting, the food tasted amazing. She nodded and Hermione smiled before digging in to her own meal.

"What about you Minerva? How have things been at the school?"

Minerva sighed. "Boring. Peaceful. Though I've made a few changes. The houses still exist but it has become more of a club than anything. Sorting is optional and students are seated by year, not by house."

Hermione rose her brow. "Wow. I'm impressed. How is it working out?"

"I think much like your intentions, mine will take time. As it is, many of the children opted to be sorted due to pressure from their parents. However, I believe that pressure will fade though it may be long after I have retired."

"I'll keep my eye out."

Minerva shook her head before slurping her noodles, "Ah yes. I had almost forgotten about your longevity. What if there is another war? The world may turn to you?"

Hermione shrugged. "I've been advised to take each day as it comes. A lot can go wrong and right in just a week. I could never plan a century ahead."

"Wise words indeed. I assume from the being that turned you?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes. I've seen them again recently. They sensed my turmoil over you and as my maker felt obligated to point me in the right direction. Namely, yours. And they were right. Life is too long to live with regrets."

"Am I of such import that you would remember me for so long?"

"Absolutely. I am savoring every second with you. Especially the noodle slurping moments." She said with a laugh.

Minerva flushed slightly and wiped her mouth with a cloth. "I've never managed to properly fork any form of noodled pasta. It's too much effort when I could just eat the damn thing and have fun with it too." She admitted and laughed along with her…date?

"Is this a date Hermione?"

The brunette eyed her cautiously. "I'd like for it to be, but I don't wish to push you too fast."

"But you do intend to push?"

"I do. I'll not let you become my first regret." Hermione smiled but it was heavy with the weight of her words. "Truly have you never felt a thing for me, Minerva?"

And there it was. The question of her life. Hermione had always been a conundrum for her. A paradox even. Minerva had a few rules that she chose to live by. Hermione rested between two of them

\- She would never fall for a student, present or past, though sex is not entirely out of the question.

\- She would never reject a new experience, physical, sexual, or otherwise.

Unfortunately Minerva knew Hermione had always been a danger in regards to the first rule. All the dinners and chess games and sly notes passed between them during classes made Minerva weak in the knees. Hermione would often send notes her way, jokingly insulting Minerva for particularly challenging questions or sassing her for answering questions Hermione had yet to voice. The two of them were so…compatible. It was a nuisance. Mostly because Minerva was far too old to act on such an attraction.

"I…Hermione."

The brunette said nothing, and Minerva sighed, knowing Hermione would not assume anything not said. She had no way out.

"I do. Too much, in fact."

Hermione smiled radiantly and Minerva felt her heart break. She didn't understand.

"We can't."

"We will." Hermione said softly and waved over the waiter, insisting she pay for their meal. Minerva agreed if only to give her time to think on how talk Hermione down.

Once the bill was settled they began walking the streets of muggle London.

"I know what you're thinking." Hermione said.

"As you often do." An eye roll accompanied her bitter yet accepting tone.

"I've been warned against turning the women I love. For not everyone is equipped to handle such longevity."

Minerva frowned. "So am I just a moment to you?"

Hermione turned sharply, a frown tugging at her features as well. She opened her mouth only to shut it once more. She sighed and Minerva waited, feeling as though she might get exactly what she wished for.

"I would and will never use a term so…underwhelming to describe what we share, but I suppose if you account for the time I have to live…."

"I can live with that." She smirked when Hermione stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Excuse me?"

Minerva laughed, and continued walking forward, waiting until the younger woman caught up with her. They found a small park and sat on the bench, Minerva rubbing her aching knees. She looked over at her companion with a wistful smile.

"I'm old, Hermione. While a younger version of myself would have begged to accompany you down this long road, I would rather not spend another hundred years rubbing my aching muscles. However, I'm not so old or foolish that I would refuse the opportunity you have presented before me. I could and likely will love you for the rest of my life, but not the rest of yours. I will die, as I should, and I will be only a moment to you."

Hermione remained silent beside her and Minerva knew she was mourning her death. She covered Hermione's hand with her own.

"But I'm alive yet." She said softly and kissed the warm digits. "And my libido is still intact. My blood still fresh, my lips still wet."

Hermione's jaw tensed and Minerva wondered if those fangs she dreamt of so often had just dropped. Her suspicions were confirmed when her name escaped the woman's mouth. It was a low rumble and the sound was obviously impeded by an unwillingness to completely open her mouth, lest Hermione scare the muggles around them.

"Yes." Minerva answered, enjoying the effect she had on the younger woman. It had been some time since she had seen such wild, dangerous desire aimed at her. She wanted Hermione out of control. "Let's not waste another second. Where do you want me? Where will you take me?"

Another low rumble escaped, this time wordless but full of frustration and anger at being played so well. They could not apparate and they certainly could not fuck on this bench.

Minerva stoked the flames and placed Hermione's hand on the inside of her thigh. Just close enough that they could both feel the heat of the other. It was torture.

"I think I'd like to stay here a while longer. The sunset is beautiful."

"No." Hermione said, her pupils blown as she turned to stare at her companion. Minerva steeled herself against the hunger inside of them. "While I will admit to being an exhibitionist, I don't think people will take well to your blood being smeared all over this bench."

Minerva's thighs clenched, squeezing Hermione's hand in the process. The vampire growled once more and another rumble of her name escaped that gravelly throat.

"I don't want to be arrested, Minerva. Refrain." She said though her hand made no effort to remove itself. In fact, she felt the slightest twitch of the finger closest to her apex.

The thought of Hermione attacking thrilled her to no end.

"I know what you're thinking and yes, I will take you right here if you keep tempting me. But it will be hurried, quick. We can do that on another date. I would much rather take my time, feeling your body under mine, trapped while I taste what I can smell so clearly now."

Minerva inhaled sharply and this time she was the one rumbling out a name.

"I can be very patient. Can you imagine what that means for you?"

Minerva nodded. "It means we need to go. Now." Contrary to the urgency they both felt, the two women slowly stood and calmly walked to the nearest alleyway.

Hermione's apartment was small but well arranged. She had a couch large enough for two in the middle of the living room. Behind it sat the kitchen.

"The bathroom is off to the left, should you need it."

Minerva groaned. "Oh yes. The aftermath. As it stands I feel fine. Perhaps it will be the morning after?"

Hermione chuckled. "If we're lucky. Would you like a glass of wine?" The woman asked, making no effort to hide her teeth. Her smile seemed normal yet predatory.

Minerva's pace quickened and she shook her head, breathing out her answer. Hermione rose her brow and stepped closer.

"Perhaps some water?"

She smiled and shook her head again, taking a step of her own towards the woman.

"No, but if you are thirsty…" she said and moved her hair to one side.

Hermione's eyes locked on the exposed skin and her lips parted in anticipation. She briskly stepped up to Minerva, grabbing her wrists and holding them down by her sides.

"You know…" she started. "I think I am." With that she turned and walked into the kitchen.

"Hermione." Minerva groaned, certain this was payback for the park bench.

"Turnabout is fair play Minerva." She said with a smirk as she sipped her wine. It wasn't even red. Minerva huffed and stomped to the bathroom, much to the amusement of the giggling woman behind her.

When she returned, she spied Hermione on the couch, glass in hand, head tilted back. Minerva walked up behind her and placed gentle kisses on the plump lips.

"Will you take me?" She asked as she paid homage to the perfect skin. "Will you drink from me? All of me?"

"Yes." Hermione whispered. Her lids opened to expose practically black pools. "I will." She said and stood. The glass was placed on a nearby table and she gripped Minerva's hips.

"Again. And again. And again." She growled, slowly guiding the woman backwards to her bedroom. "I'll sleep on sheets stained with your blood, sweat, and cum and then I'll taste you again."

Minerva placed her hands on strong shoulders and allowed herself to be led, the anticipation destroying any possible retort she had.

"We have all night." Hermione said. "I hope you aren't too tired."

"No." Minerva said and licked her lips. Once they paused, Hermione kicked the door closed behind her and slowly forced Minerva's front against it. Her body soon followed and she held the woman there, panting in her ear.

"How dare you try to take this from me?" She growled. Minerva's breath hitched and she shook her head. "Don't deny it. I saw your quick little brain working a million ways to get me to pounce on you. That was almost enough itself." Hermione groaned and grabbed a handful of Minerva's hair. Slowly she tugged until Minerva's head rested on her shoulder.

Her tongue snaked out to run a line from base to earlobe and she hummed in pleasure.

"God if just your skin tastes this good, I can't imagine what your cunt will be like."

A moan escaped parted lips and Minerva pushed back against her.

"Find out." She said, half begging half daring.

Hermione chuckled and wrapped an arm around Minerva's waist. "I will." She said and pulled them away from the door. "Unbutton your shirt." She commanded as they slowly turned and started towards the bed, rocking with each step. Minerva hastened to do as she was told and even undid the front clasp of her bra.

At Hermione's moan and the halt to their progress, she knew the girl hadn't been expecting to see her tits bounce free.

"Naughty girl, Minerva. You made my teeth ache."

Needle sharp teeth scraped her skin and if it weren't for Hermione's tight hold on her hair, Minerva would have jumped, impaling herself.

"Mm not yet." She said and chuckled darkly.

Minerva was going insane and she'd barely been touched. She'd never been wound so tightly before. Shaking hands moved to quickly undo her pants and to her surprise, Hermione's hand immediately slid down over her belly.

 _Yesyesyesyes_ was the mantra in her mind for the few seconds it took Hermione's hand to slip inside her underwear and into her drenched hole.

" _Gods_." She moaned low and long as one finger took its time gathering her wetness. She knew it wouldn't last and had to fight every instinct to grip Hermione's arm and hump it. Before she could give in, the finger removed itself and coated her neck with the fluid.

Again that agile tongue licked from base to lobe with a positively sinful moan reverberating in her ear.

"My gods you taste…" Hermione cut herself off as she licked again and again and _again_.

"Would you please just – " Minerva shouted only to be cut off by a hand around her throat.

"Don't. Rush me." Hermione growled and Minerva nodded as best she could. Suddenly, she was pushed onto the bed, bouncing lightly. She turned to see Hermione looking drunk on lust and angry.

"Don't remove your clothes. Just lie there like you are."

Minerva nodded, settling into her position on her back and elbows. She was mildly afraid and it did nothing but add to her arousal. She amended her earlier thought. Never had she had such wild dangerous lust aimed at her.

She watched as Hermione sucked on the finger previously inside her before frowning at it and growling.

"Open." She barked and Minerva spread her legs. The vampire descended on her, shoving her hand inside roughly before gently coaxing more of that sweet liquid onto her finger. Minerva could do little more than give it, while staring into promised darkness.

Once satisfied, Hermione removed her finger and sucked on it as she moved about the room, lighting candles and loosening her own clothes. Minerva lay there panting, trying to regain control of herself and her temper. It was obvious Hermione was punishing her for her outburst. It had been years since anyone dared.

"I can hear your rage from over here."

She chuckled. "I'm sure it's not the only thing you hear."

Hermione hummed. "It is. I can only imagine your little cunt squeezing out more of this sweet nectar though. Tell me. Is it?"

"Yes." Minerva breathed. "You know it is."

"Do I?" Hermione asked with a smirk? "How can I when you lie there fully covered? Well…mostly covered."

"You could very easily rectify that." Minerva said, sitting up to stare at the woman. This time it was she who devoured. Her dark green eyes greedily drank in the image before her.

Hermione's bushy hair fell about her in curls while the girl stood in a tightly closed robe that accentuated perfect curves. It was a deep emerald green color and Hermione chuckled.

"It reminded me of your eyes."

"You're going to kill me." Minerva whispered.

"Only if you ask nicely. After I'm done fucking you of course."

"And when exactly will that be?" Minerva asked, her impatience making itself known.

"No time soon. Stand here." She said pointing just in front of the bed. "Strip for me. Slowly. Don't tease but do take your time."

Minerva swallowed and did as she was bid, refusing to allow her insecurities to ruin this moment. She expelled them with a deep breath and shrugged out of her shirt, catching it on the crook of her arm as she slowly removed her bra as well.

Hermione had retrieved another glass of wine at some point and this time it was red. Minerva longed to replace it with her blood and watch it stain the woman's lips.

Hermione rose her brow as if to say 'I'm waiting.'

Shaking out of her revere, let her shirt and bra fall to the floor. Next to go were her shoes. She turned her back to the woman and bent over to unlace them.

To her surprise Hermione groaned and stepped up to her. The glass was placed on her back with a sharp,

"Don't spill it."

She waited carefully and gasped as a single finger on each hand started at the base of legs. Over her pants the fingers trailed up her thighs, over her lips, and over the crack of her ass.

Hermione removed the glass and sat down. "Continue." She said gruffly and Minerva swallowed the saliva pooling in her mouth. She removed her shoes and turned back around.

"Come closer." Hermione said, crooking her finger. Minerva moved until she was standing between the young woman's legs. "Continue."

Her heart thudding in her chest, Minerva unzipped her pants and Hermione slowly slid them down her legs. She looked up as she placed a kiss on Minerva's underwear while the woman stepped out of her clothes. Once done she let her hand trail back up her thighs.

"You know there's a major artery here right?"

Minerva nodded, eyes skyward. "You know I'd rather my blood was in that glass of yours right?"

Hermione's eyes widened and Minerva _heard_ her teeth drop.

Growling, the brunette stood, lifting Minerva with her and tossed the woman on the bed. Without hesitation, she pounced and began nipping at every inch of skin she could reach. Minerva shouted and squirmed, uncertain and uncaring if skin was broken. The anticipation was bubbling over.

"Hermione please!" She begged.

"Please what?" The woman asked before returning her teeth to skin.

"Bite me or fuck me one, just please!"

Her underwear was ripped off and without preamble Hermione fed.

Were it not for being pinned again, Minerva's body might have lifted off the bed as pleasure sang through her veins. She screamed until she was hoarse and then sobbed, her hands tugging at her hair, at the sheets anywhere she could reach as she gasped for breath and screamed once more.

Hermione released her with a gasp of her own and used her fingers to greedily clean off the remaining fluid.

"Oh god." She moaned, panting wildly. "I need more."

"Take it." Minerva said and tossed her head from side to side.

Hermione chuckled, "oh I will."

Her head lowered again but with a new goal in mind. This time, she feasted in the sweet nectar resting between Minerva's legs.

Free from being pinned, Minerva gasped and her stomach contracted so hard she rose. One hand braced her behind her back and the other gripped Hermione's hair as she ground against the woman's mouth.

"Hermioneeee!" She grunted as her umpteenth orgasm approached. It was nowhere near as intense as before, but her body was so raw it threatened to overwhelm her just as easily. She was desperate for it. Wanton, her hips jogged against an agile tongue and her clit twitched once, twice.

"GODS!" She shouted before her breath was forced out of her. She fell back onto the bed, her mind and body torn between need more and less. She pushed and pulled at the head between her legs. Her tears never ceased flowing even though her cheeks were pulled into a smile of sheer ecstasy before twitching into a twisted expression.

She was relieved and disappointed when again, Hermione released her with a gasp.

"No!" She cried half heartedly as the woman crawled up her body and flipped her over.

"No?" She mocked as she stretched out over Minerva, pressing her deep into the mattress. "But you told me I could take my fill?"

"Yes." Minerva croaked as her hands were pulled down to her sides and secured by strong legs around her hips.

"Yes? Now which is it, Minerva? I need your consent. Especially to drink from such a…" her nose followed the same path as earlier, inhaling deeply. "Dangerous place. One wrong move and well…there would be little point in pinning you down.

"I consent!" She shouted and followed it with a whimper. "Take me. Take me."

Hermione groaned in her ear. "Say 'drain me.' I won't of course. But Merlin is it hot." Minerva would have done anything for her in that moment.

"Drain me, Hermione. Please."

Hermione growled and gripped Minerva's hair yanking her head to the side.

"I intend to." She growled and before Minerva could ponder the truth of those words, she was thrown head first into pure bliss. If Hermione hadn't been holding her down, she would have given a mighty jerk and flailed.

In the back of her mind, she wondered if it was because it hurt, if it was her body trying to free itself. She wondered why she didn't tell Rolanda where she was going? She wondered if she was going to die.

She wondered why she didn't care.

Her mouth opened to scream as hot tears escaped her eyes in rivulets but all that escaped was a gasping breath. This pleasure was far too intense! She couldn't breathe, she could barely think, thoughts and memories passing by unbidden. Her fingers twitched and her shoulders jerked. Her lower half however remained still and Minerva wondered if it was because it was dead, paralyzed. She didn't care. The thought passed.

This time the source of such ultimate pleasure was her mind. She was in her mind, Hermione was seared into her mind.

A white flash exploded before her eyelids and with one final ragged gasp, all went black.

* * *

A/N: Did she survive? I'll never tell...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I kind of like fucking with you guys...You will find no answers to Minerva's existence here, only vague references and hints to which you must draw your own conclusion. Have fun!

* * *

From afar, Hermione watched as Rolanda entered the club, danced for only a few moments and then perched herself in a secluded area and watched the patrons. It was a curious thing, and after a few days of watching her, Hermione realize the woman was searching for something. Certain her quarry was alone and desperate, she made her move.

"You seem to be looking for someone." She said and slipped into the booth next to her. Her make up was dark and dramatic, lending to her aura of blood and danger. It was a heady combination sending either piss or cum into the pants of those that saw her. A quick sniff revealed which, and Rolanda was no different. Surprised at her reaction, Hermione pressed on. "Is Minerva here? Do you need help finding her?"

"No." Rolanda answered. Hermione was pleased to note the use of a spell that carried the woman's voice to her without the strain. She rose her brow, waiting patiently for elaboration. After a nervous lick of her lips, the blonde continued.

"I haven't seen her for quite some time. I came alone and…I'm looking for you." Hermione lifted a hand to her chest, pretending to be shocked.

"For me? But the last time we spoke, you wanted nothing to do with me." Yellow eyes locked onto her cleavage and Hermione slowly removed her hand. Her fingers glided across the dip in her shirt and she smirked.

Rolanda's jaw muscles worked overtime and eventually, she spoke. "Can we go somewhere quiet? I'd rather not do this in public."

"Are you volunteering to be alone with me?" Hermione asked as she licked her somewhat harmless canines. Her own eyes took a perusal of the woman before her. Madame Hooch was older than Minerva, but twice as fit due to years of flying. She was dressed in a tight tank that clung to a toned tummy and displayed breasts that Hermione never noticed before. She released a pleased hum. "I think you know how well that could turn out for you."

"I have hope." She said, eyes devouring Hermione's every move. "Shall we?"

"Hmm we are again alone, in a dark, secluded alley. Someone could really be taken advantage of here." Hermione purred with a slick smile. She enjoyed the sliver of fear and arousal barely visible in rolanda's eyes but clear in the bob of her throat. It made her hungry. "I'd watch my neck if I were you."

"I know what you did to Minerva. And I think we both know you're the reason I haven't seen her again."

Hermione's brow ticked upwards. She could deny the accusation but that would detract from the fact Rolanda was here and dangling permission just beyond her reach. Besides, she wasn't wrong.

"I suppose." She conceded. "What of it? Have you come to rage at me? Maybe a little angry sex?" She asked, watching pale cheeks flush with color. "Or a lot…" she finished, pacing towards her prey.

"I want to know what it was like." Rolonda said even as she backed away - Instinct, most likely.

Her request flowed through Hermione like a current and she imagined all the many ways to take the woman before her. Without permission, her teeth dropped. She released a growl and backed Rolanda into a wall. Threateningly, she placed her hands on either side of the shorter woman's head, making certain each palm landed with a thud that echoed in the alley.

"You should really watch what you say, Rolanda. You're as bad a tease as your friend was."

"They really do drip…" she whispered. Hermione watched curiously as her former professor seemed to grow aroused at the drop of fluid on her tooth. She made a mental note to ask her maker later.

"Child."

Her eyes lifted slightly and only her hand on Hooch's waist stopped the woman from running.

"I was just thinking of you." She said and craned her neck to face her maker.

"You were wondering about that droplet on your fang, yes?"

She chuckled: They always knew what she was thinking. Her maker was a former human from at least 200 yrs ago. They were not fond of gender labels, such being the reason they were turned. Vampires value those who live beyond their time, especially those who are exiled and murdered for it.

Her maker boasted skin of bronze that shone even in the dim light of the alley (another reason they were almost murdered). Their body was covered in a mesh shirt with a small half open vest. Their hair was dreaded in long locs that hang at the side of one thin but toned arm.

"It's an anesthetic and an aphrodisiac of sorts, very strong. If a human catches that drop, they'll be yours forever. Or at least until they die. One single drop flows from your gums to the tip of your tooth in order to fully coat it in the fluid, the excess falls off. It exists so that when you bite her, she'll only feel the pleasure." Rain, her maker said.

"And if I wish for her to feel the pain?" Hermione asked, smirking at her wide eyed prey. Rain tossed their head back and laughed.

"You need only lick your teeth for that. Your tongue may go numb, but it is the price to pay for such a disregard of the rules."

Hermione hummed and nuzzled the neck before her.

"Ah yes, the rules." She said and eyed Rolanda. "I cannot feed without permission, sexually given. Remember that?"

The blonde nodded and, as Hermione suspected, calmed down slightly. Rolanda's eyes flitted to her own, searching for something – safety, Hermione assumed. She would not give it.

A dangerous smirk crawled up her lips.

"Will you give me what I need?" She asked softly, lips close to Rolanda's.

"Would you 'drain me' like you did her?" Rolanda asked. She sounded out of breath, aroused yet terrified. Hermione soaked in the sound before allowing the words to affect her as well.

"Absolutely." She growled. "But only after you beg for it."

"Is that what Minerva did? Is that why she's – "

Hermione rose her brow, "Does it matter? Are you satisfying some crush? If I fuck you hard enough will you pretend it's her?" Rolanda's jaw twitched and it was all that gave her away. She laughed into Rolanda's ear, delighting in her embarrassment.

"So it is!" Hermione said and ran her nose over the woman's skin. "Very well. Yes, Rolanda. I ate Minerva inside out until she begged me to drain her. Do you want to know how her pussy tastes, her blood?" She leaned closer and gripped the muscular leg impeding her progress into the woman's deepest embrace.

"She was out of shape. That's why she didn't last long. But you… Mm, you're so strong, Rolanda. The healthier, the better the taste, and the better the…endurance, stamina. We could go on for weeks I bet. I'm sure we'll both forget about her."

The blonde woman said nothing but her rhythmic clenching of Hermione's shirt was enough.

"Come home with me." She whispered in her ear. A moan reverberated in her own. "I'll fuck you in the same bed. Different sheets though. They were stained."

"Yes." She nodded and a loud crack signaled their departure.

* * *

Hermione opened the door and pointed Rolanda towards the bathroom while she removed a wine glass from her cabinet.

While she admitted to having a flair for the dramatic, she had to wonder if she was currently inviting trouble. Hooch was clearly upset about Minerva and well, there was nothing a woman wouldn't do in a jealous, love driven rage. She would have to be careful and her planning impeccable.

"I'm ready." Hooch said as she stepped out of the bedroom. Hermione rose her brow as she sipped the dark liquid in her glass – a parting gift from Minerva.

"For?" She asked in a casual tone.

"I want you to bite me."

Hermione smiled seductively and took slow purposeful steps towards the blonde. Her free hand gripped the spiked hair and gently moved her head to the side. A drop of liquid graced her slim neck and Hermione licked it off, humming.

She released the hair in her fist and moved her lips to the prominent collarbone demanding her attention. They walked backwards to the couch and Hermione sat, legs crossed.

"So…" she started, looking up at her guest. "Did Minerva know about your crush?"

Rolanda scowled. "Does it matter?"

"Only if you want me to fuck you. Which, if you want me to drink from you, then sex is required, thankfully." She smirked. "And if we're going to have sex, I'd like to know a little bit more about you."

With a frustrated exhale, Hooch complied. "No. I never told her. And since I'll never see her again for more reasons than one…."

Hermione hummed. "Yes, I heard you quit your job in a rather fantastic display after receiving the news. So what is it you want from me? To be fed upon so you can pretend it's her and put an end to your unrequited love?"

Rolanda's frame and posture was riddled with tension and anxiety. But she spoke with confidence.

"I can't get the image out of my head." she admitted. "I saw…an intensity I've never known and I want to. I had a crush on her but now…"

Hermione's lips curled slowly upwards and she sipped her drink.

"I'm flattered." She said in a low tone. "And mildly aroused. So it's intensity you crave. I can give you that. But not tonight."

"What?"

Hermione chuckled at her incredulous tone and finished the red liquid inside. Standing, she walked towards her bedroom tossing parting words over her shoulder.

"You heard me. Leave. Meet me at the club three nights from now. The door is behind you." Rolanda's answer was cut off by Hermione closing her bedroom door.

Yes. Intensity, she could do. Easily. Safely. She began planning her outfit.

* * *

A/N: Will Rolanda survive this? Will Hermione?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Why yes, I still think of you. I write. daily-ish. Its just not always good enough. Forgive me.

* * *

Hermione hummed. "So what is it you want from me? To be fed upon so you can pretend it's her and put an end to your unrequited love?"

Rolanda's frame and posture was riddled with tension and anxiety. But she spoke with confidence.

"I can't get the image out of my head." she admitted. "I saw…an intensity I've never known and I want to. I had a crush on her but now…"

Hermione's lips curled slowly upwards and she sipped her drink.

"I'm flattered." She said in a low tone. "And mildly aroused. So it's intensity you crave. I can give you that. But not tonight."

"What?"

Hermione chuckled at her incredulous tone and finished the red liquid inside. Standing, she walked towards her bedroom tossing parting words over her shoulder.

"You heard me. Leave. Meet me at the club three nights from now. The door is behind you." Rolanda's answer was cut off by Hermione closing her bedroom door.

Yes. Intensity, she could do. Easily. Safely. She began planning her outfit.

* * *

Rolanda's heart was pounding as quickly as the bass while she pondered what the hell she'd gotten herself into. She asked for intensity, but she wasn't certain what she would receive. She entered as usual and decided to dance her nerves away with the nearest female, however intermittently, she caught glances of Hermione staring her down across the room. From what Rolanda could tell, the vampire was clad a tight red dress. Her breasts were practically spilling out of it as though they were begging for hands to support them.

"Are you thinking about me?"

Speak of the devil.

"Parts of you. That dress is particularly slutty." She quipped to the body behind her.

A low chuckle warmed her ear, "Wait until you see the back of it."

Rolanda turned as cold air breezed across her back and she flushed. There was little cloth covering Hermione's back. The dress formed a V displaying a large expanse of toned back and shoulders, hugging her firm ass.

"You!" someone shouted. "Get your eyes off of her! I saw her first!" Said a young woman marching her way, rage clear in her every step.

"Excuse me? Look I don't want any trouble." She said, hands up as she considered her options. There was no way she could use a spell to distract the muggle, there were multiple eyes upon them.

"Get out! Out! Tom! Get this bitch. She was staring at Hermione. She's gonna do something, I heard her!" One of the bouncers marched her way equally angry, and Rolanda turned towards the door. It was time to go. The crowd seemed to grow denser as she fought her way towards the door. Frantically she moved grinding careless bodies out of her way as 'Tom' followed behind with much more ease than she. As the door grew closer to her reach, she looked back in fear. Just beyond him, on a staircase above the mess she caught a quick glance of a rather impassive Hermione.

"Damn you." Rolanda growled and broke free of the bodies, just as the bouncer reached for her. One last look back granted her the sight of Hermione sipping her class before disappearing entirely.

"Leave!" someone shouted from behind her. Before she could even respond, she was yanked around and shoved out of the club.

"You bitch!" the woman from earlier shouted as she exited the club. "I'll kill you!" a closer look at the woman showed deranged eyes, drugs most likely. She knew better than to attempt to fight someone on drugs, especially at her age.

There were still far too many people on the street for her to give the woman the magical beat down she deserved so Rolanda ran, satisfied see the woman in full pursuit. She reached for her wand and her smug satisfaction turned into panic.

It was gone.

"Come back here!" she shouted. Admittedly Rolanda was more than a little terrified. It was only due to years of exercise and her current load of adrenaline that her legs pushed fast enough to round two corners too many for the woman to follow. Though, her screams still echoed in the night. Once the sounds were distant enough, Rolanda began to make her way back.

She didn't get very far.

* * *

"My, my, my. Look what we have here." Said the grinning vampire. There was nothing kind in those eyes at all. "Rolanda…" Hermione said patronizingly. "Were you staring at me?"

The blonde glared at her angrily.

"Why didn't you call off your cronies?!"

Hermione smirked and stepped forward, allowing a fanged smile to slip at the way Rolanda stepped back. She did it again and again until the woman looked as though her next step would be to run.

"Mm, you smell delicious." She answered instead, enjoy her fear of the moment.

"Where are you bitch?" Her wayward ex screamed. Hermione chuckled and sighed exasperated.

"I don't control her." She lifted her hand to her mouth and shouted leisurely, "Over here, Alicia." Rolanda's eyes widened and she raced to cover Hermione's mouth.

"What are you doing?!" she hissed. This question, she answered, though it was muffled by slim yet strong hands. They gave Hermione visions of the future. If only she could play her cards right. Rolanda rolled her eyes and allowed Hermione to speak.

"You might wanna run. In there." She said and pointed to a near by house. It was small, wooden and seemed abandoned. Rolanda's apprehension was apparent and appropriate.

"I promise to distract her and send her away."

Rolanda sneered. "I thought you didn't control her?"

Hermione smirked, "About as much as I control you. Go." She challenged. With much distaste, the blonde obeyed and Hermione watched as her former favorite ran towards her.

"Oh! Hermione." She said, high and infatuated. "I knew it was you. Ive missed you." She fell to her knees and smiled up at her.

Hermione Rose her brow and sighed. "What did I say about those drugs, Alicia?"

The woman sobered up for a moment. "That you'd kill me if you found out. But I know you didn't mean it lit…lither….like that."

"Oh but my dear, I did."

* * *

Rolanda watched from a window as Hermione spoke with the kneeling girl. Fear crossed 'Alicia's' face before a green light struck her chest and she slumped to the side.

"Oh my God!" she whispered. "What the hell did I get myself into?" She turned from the window. And where the hell is my wand?

A deep breath and she re-centered herself, taking a moment to examine her surroundings. From the outside, the house seemed dark and imposing, and it was no different inside. The dark wood seemed to breathe and creak on its own. Almost as though it were alive, though its occupants were long passed if the cobwebs were any indication. In the room in which she stood, there was a fireplace, and a lone rocking chair, cobwebs covering the seat and back of it. The fireplace was made of dust covered stone and there were two darkened doorways on either side of it. She chose the left.

It led her to a kitchen, equally old and dilapidated, though definitely more furnished. Pots and pans hung from a dish rack above the center island. Along the walls were cabinets and a stove, a refrigerator: nothing of use but two more doorways.

She ran to her right.

"Rolanda…" Hermone sang and Hooch grit her teeth against the fear in her heart. "You wanted intensity. Is this enough for you? Though I fear it may take a bit more to get you willing, I think we could have a great time together. Already your stamina has proven more than enough, much more than Minerva's."

She nearly growled at the mention of her former friend's name, but carried on. This time she found a second living room, but it was much more upkept than the rest of the house. The fireplace was lit, and just in front of it lie a rug and couch.

Hermione stood against the wall opposite her and Rolanda stared her down.

"Ooh. So mean." Hermione said and shivered. "I wonder who will be fucking whom tonight."

"Neither of us. I consent to nothing with you. I watched you kill that girl." Rolanda accused outright. There would be no games if she was to stare down death itself.

"I did." Hermione sighed. "But that is a long story for a different night, I assure you. Why don't you sit?" She gestured to the couch, calmly as though she'd promised to speak of a vacation she took.

Rolanda shook her head. "You told us, Minerva, that you were no villain."

Hermione dipped her head in agreement as she took a seat upon the couch, legs crossed, and arms spread. She seemed harmless if it weren't for the image of that young girl slumping at her feet.

"I also said that a lot things could go wrong or right in a week. Alicia was one such thing. She and I had a fling, but she grew obsessed. She confessed to having had a drop of my aphrodisiac while I slept. I broke things off between us immediately. I do not want a slave. I consulted my maker and it seems the only thing that would free her from the hell of losing me was death." Hermione sighed and stared into the fire. "I had no choice. The girl turned to meth for fuck's sake. And the bouncer that chased you out of there was her supplier. I had not intended for things to go so wrong, Rolanda. But that is the truth of it and well, you already know I have a flair for the dramatic. It causes me some trouble." She smirked apparently unable to not look like a villain.

"Satisfied?" she asked, fangs on display.

"No." Rolanda bit out. The story made sense, but so did Tom for a while. And that was something she would never forget or repeat. "Where is my wand? I wish to leave."

Hermione released a sad sigh. "Very well. The fireplace doubles as a floo. As for your wand, I removed it to prevent you from harming Alicia. Once I saw she had arrived, I knew there could only be trouble. It is here." She said smugly and gestured between her breasts. Rolanda swallowed. She'd not realized Hermione was still wearing that dress. "Come get it. I won't bite."

Her thumbs and fingers rubbed each other in nervous thought. Killer or no, the girl was damn alluring. And as always, running for one's life was quite the aphrodisiac. And it was true, Hermione could not bite her but she could easily strike. In the time it took her to think, Hermione stood and began taking slow steps towards her.

"Don't you want it?" She teased. "I know I do. If you're so afraid I might hurt you, how about you restrain me? Hmm? I'm sure you don't need a wand for that."

Rolanda exhaled and a flick of the wrist forced Hermione's hands behind her back and her cleavage into Rolanda's face.

"Ooh. That's tight." She purred seductively. "Can you see the tip of it? You could always tear the dress a little if you're afraid I'm hiding something."

She said nothing and gazed in Hermione's eyes, searching for any hint of a trick or hidden intent. She found nothing, though she doubted she would at this point. Was it worth it? she asked herself. Admittedly, Hermione had more than delivered on intensity, standing before her purring like a sex kitten, hands tied and yet still somehow remaining in control.

"I want you to fuck me, Rolanda. Nothing more nothing less. I even brought a toy."

Hermione seemed to read the very image beginning to form in her mind. Rolanda licked her lips and placed one hand on the skin sitting just above the tip of her wand. Hermione's sharp inhale was felt more than heard and Rolanda pushed her back against the stone wall.

"You are more trouble than you're worth, girl." She growled near pink lips. Her hand slid down into the dress to grasp her wand. The back of her fingers caressed smooth plump skin and she stepped in closer as she slid the long wooden stick out.

"Mm. Then I suppose you'd better milk me for all I have."

The moment her wand was gripped within slim fingers, she used it to trace the body before her. Down it trailed between her breasts, over her firm stomach, and just outside of steady thighs. She used the tip to raise the bottom of her dress over her hips and tapped on the cloth three times, keeping it there. Hermione moaned.

"that wasn't nearly hard enough."

Distantly, Rolanda's insecurity flared and she wondered if the girl meant the taps on her skin, or the ease with which she succumbed to seduction. Either way, she determined to hit the girl much harder later on.

She stepped back to view her handy work. Wild hair and a raised skirt gave the girl an alluring look, but she wasn't nearly undone enough. A twist of the wand and the dress audibly split at the upper crevice, revealing glistening skin. No bra of course.

Now she looked every bit as desperate and undone as Rolanda felt. She stepped in once again.

A low thud vibrated as Hermione's head met the wall and Rolanda's nose met her cleavage.

"Yes." She hissed and pressed her chest up.

Aroused, Rolanda's arm slipped around Hermione's waist and she pulled the woman in closer, swaying as she adjusted her stance to fit their bodies as close as possible. Teeth nipped and plucked at the swells of flesh before rising to a swan like neck and landing on parted lips.

"I want you." Rolanda admitted, damning herself for every syllable. "Even though you murdered that girl in front of me, I still want you. What creature of the night are you?"

Hermione, equally breathless as she, squirmed against her and released a giddy chuckle. "An extremely aroused one. Please. This night has been long for the both of us. Don't make me wait."

Rolanda groaned at the plea and marched Hermione over to the couch.

"You will not touch me and you will not bite me, is that understood?" She demanded, holding eye contact with the fangless vampire.

"Yes, miss." She whispered mischeviously and Rolanda shoved her down onto the couch. Kneeling, the blonde spread wide legs even wider and put her lips to work.

"Ah!" Hermione cried, hands still behind her back. To Rolanda's pleasure, she squirmed incessantly, grinding out her pleasure with every inch of her tongue. She moaned freely and begged and pleaded. She'd expected the mysterious woman to be more dignified in her pleasure, but no, Hermione was as open and demanding as she. "More! Please. It feels so good when you…yes. Like that! Again, please. Oh I cant take it. Don't stop."

Rolanda waved her hand, releasing Hermione's and immediately the girl gripped her hair. She allowed it as Hermione guided her like a baby to suckle.

"Oh! Oh gods. I'm going to…" she broke off in a pant and Rolanda held tightly to bucking hips. "I'm going to cum! I…Oh! I'm going to cum!" she squealed and clamped her thighs down, hips rising and falling like water. She shouted the entire time Rolanda drowned between her thighs and when it was over, she fell open once more.

Rolanda cleaned her face of the fluid and climbed up Hermione's still cloth clad body. "Did Minerva make you cum like that?"

Hermione chuckled from underneath the arm she'd thrown over her face, "And here I thought you'd forgotten about her." She moved her arm and smiled, teeth on full display. "No. Not like that." She pulled Rolanda down for a kiss and the two squirmed in peace.

"You said you brought a toy."

"Oh god." Hermione moaned and turned on to her stomach underneath Rolanda. The blonde released a moan of her own and began kissing the expanse of skin underneath her. While Hermione fished around for their next adventure, Rolanda ripped the fabric covering her ass. Unabashedly, she began groping the newly uncovered flesh.

Hermione groaned and grunted, her hands alternating between fumbling for the toy and lying limp at her side as Roland began to add her tongue to the mix.

"Ah you dirty little slut." She moaned as a tongue probed her arse. "Deeper!"

Rolanda followed orders and pushed until tight muscles gave way. She groaned once inside, knowing what the vibrations would do to the girl. Or so she thought. She had not expected the sharp thrust of hips removing her tongue, nor the hand pushing her nose into the puckered hole. She was held there for a while as hermione wiggled her hips, forcing Rolanda to nuzzle her.

When she was released for air, Rolanda dove back in on her own, and Hermione cried out in ecstasy.

"Fuck! Here's the toy. Use it."

With speed, she slipped the double ended toy inside of her self and watched as Hermione removed what was left of her dress. The vampire glistened underneath her, her body leaking lust and sweat. Something within her wished the murder of the girl had been more…bloody. She shook it off and dove back into the gorgeous woman beneath her.

"I never imagined you could be like this, Hermione."

The brunette chuckled, "Then I suppose you never knew me very well."

Like an animal in heat, Rolanda's back arched as she tried to line herself up with the dripping hole beneath her. A cry of pleasure alerted her to her success and she forced herself in with no concern to the girl. The toy was big, but she had a feeling it was all Hermione could take.

"Oh my god!" the girl shouted and craned her head backwards, her hair splayed wildly against the couch.

"Wait." Rolanda said and disconnected them. "On the rug."

"What?" Hermione said, confused by the removal of pleasure. Rolanda rolled her eyes and stood, yanking the girl onto the floor. Her body landed with a thud on the floor and she looked up with playful fear in her eyes. As though she were the one with reason to be afraid. Rolanda lapped it up like a dog and smirked. Just as Hermione turned to crawl away. Rolanda caught her ankle and forced herself upon the girl once more.

"No!" Hermione shouted and was rewarded with a hand around her throat.

"You lying little bitch." Rolanda growled. "Don't you dare act like you don't want this." She squeezed until Hermione began clawing at her and then, found purchase inside the warm cunt. Hermione's eyes fluttered either from lack of oxygen or excess of pleasure. Steadily, Rolanda pumped her hips, fucking Hermione methodically before the desire to hear those wanton screams forced her to let up. She gripped wild curls instead and hunched over Hermione humping with abandon like a wild dog.

"Ah!" Hermione screamed. "Gods! Don't!" Fingernails clawed at her back and Rolanda felt the toy shift within her everytime she thrust hard enough to slam their hips together. "Don't stop!" She begged.

"Fuck. Fuck fuck. Gonna. Fucking cum! Argh!" Rolanada shouted and sat up, letting the pleasure course through her veins. Somehow, Hermione pushed her onto her back and began riding her, desperately.

She was frightening, with the fire in her hair and eyes, dark make up still applied. Rolanada felt the heat lapping at her skin and wondered if perhaps they were too close. A pinch of her nipples brought her back to the current moment and she resumed thrusting upwards to match Hermione's pace.

When all was said and done, the two of them lay curled up together, backs against the couch and toy tossed somewhere to the side.

"Mm. Yes. You were much better than Minerva. Though I at least got a taste of her blood."

Rolanda snorted, "Yeah and look at what that got her. I think I'll refrain."

Hermione chuckled. "A pity."

* * *

A/N: Well it's been a while since I've written smut, how did I do? And I'm still not telling whether Minerva is alive or not


End file.
